Never Fight Again
by darkrain827
Summary: Firestar and Sandstorm have a fight and decide they can't be mates anymore!Now its up to Leafpool,Brambleclaw, and Squirrelflight to get them back together. But, when one of their plans becomes real their in deep trouble. First fanfic so enjoy.


Never fight again Chapter 1 Disagreement Note: My first story, and i did this before i read the last hope. R and R!

The morning sun was shining through the trees, as Leafpool padded out of the warrior's den. Her light brown pelt was smooth and was clean. Across the clearing, two apprentices, Cherrypaw and Molepaw, were training their way. Which meant play fighting.

Leafpool smiled as she watched them. They were getting older and soon they would become warriors of ThunderClan.

She decided to ask her father what he thinks. Walking over to

the Highledge, she jumped up and stopped at the entrance to her father's den.

"Firestar?" Leafpool called. She heard stirring, and then green eyes in the shadow. "Come in, Leafpool." He called back. Walking in, she gazed at her father

and smiled. He had a flaming pelt and warm green eyes. With his green star between his eyes. He has few gray pieces of fur on his muzzle, he was turning older, anyways. "Firestar, I know I'm not a mentor to either of these cats, but don't you think its time for them to become warriors." Leafpool meowed. Firestar blinked, "Cherrypaw and Molepaw stared their training early. That doesn't mean they can become warriors early, to." Firestar pointed out. Leafpool cocked her head to one side. "But, that's a perfect reason why they should become warriors." Firestar shook his head, "Look, Leafpool, it makes since why you would meow this. You were a medicine cat and I was a clan leader for many seasons and know these kind of things. Besides, your not their mentor, so you shouldn't even be bringing this up." He told her, putting his tail on her shoulder. Leafpool shook it off. "I might have been a medicine cat and not a leader,

but I'm not a mouse brain." Leafpool growled. "She's right, Firestar."

A new voice meowed. Leafpool and Firestar both looked at the entrance and saw Sandstorm. Her mother and Firestar's mate. Sandstorm's ginger pelt was ruffled and her green eyes were troubled. "Leafpool, why don't you go see if Brambleclaw wants you on a patrol." Sandstorm suggested. Puzzled, she gave

a tiny nod and padded out. Leafpool looked like she was leaving , but stopped and listened to what the two were going to say. "Firestar, why don't you look back on what you just meowed." Sandstorm suggested. He shook his head, " I have made up my mind, Sandstorm." Firestar replied. Leafpool's heart sank.

She felt sorry for the two apprentices. Training early and becoming warriors late. But, her thoughts were disturbed by hissing. " You know all you ever care

about is yourself, not your clan or the young cats in it." Sandstorm growled. Firestar looked at her shocked, " I care about them. How dare you accuse me of not!" He hissed. Leafpool blinked in shock. All of this over apprentices who may or may not become warriors. "I can accuse the clan leader. I'm not scared."

Sandstorm growled. She looked twice her own size. As their argument continued, Leafpool decided to leave. As she scrambled down she sighed. She had never seen her mother and father argue like that. When she got down she padded to the warrior's den to look for the two mentors, Foxleap and Rosepetal,

to see what they they think. When she walked in, her heart sank. They weren't in the den. A cat lifted up her head. " Hello Leafpool, looks like your looking for someone." Icecloud observed. Leafpool nodded, " For your brother." Icecloud yawned, " He went out with the apprentices and Rosepetal." She explained.

Leafpool twitched her tail and left. As she walked past the nursery, she saw her son, Jayfeather , there with herbs. Putting then down, the blind gray tom walked over towards her. " You look troubled, what's wrong?" He asked. She shrugged, " Firestar and Sandstorm are arguing." Jayfeather narrowed his

eyes. "Why are you worried about that?" He asked. " They never fight. And each time they meowed something, they sounded of hatred." Leafpool exclaimed.

Jayfeather sighed. "I wish I could help you, I really do, but I have to take care of the elders and kits and their mothers." On that note, he padded back to the medicine cat den. Leafpool sighed and looked at the nursery. Ferncloud was dozing next to Daisy as they watched the two kits of Ferncloud,Flarekit and

Specklekit, play. Cinderheart was stitting next to her mate Lionblaze,who was also Leafpool's son, watching their kits play. They were all she kits named

Fuzzykit , Bramblekit, Mablekit , and Swiftkit. She wished that she could be like them. With their parents loving eachother. When she looked at the Highledge, she saw her father walk out. "Let all those cats old enough to catch their own pray, join beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!"


End file.
